Death Note: After Peace
About The Show This page belongs to Jenjie and it's contents' spelling may be corrected at any time by anyone. This is described as a show but is in the format of a book. The events of this story take place one year after Death Note. The events follow Light Yagami after dying and soon after follow a new holder of the Death Note, one possibly even smarter and more dangerous than Light. The new being, the new monster, the new murderer, this, being of absolute power's name is... Rex Yakimo Death Note AP: Light's Next Move?! In the Shinigami World, Light Yagami awoke to find Ryuk standing over him, laughing. He helped Light to get up and they started to walk to talk towards the Shinigami King's lair. As they were walking Light asked Ryuk " because I've killed more than 1,000 people, that should give me an advantage in front of Shinigami King and bargain to become a Shinigami in exchange for my intellect." Ryuk laughed," So the fun isn't over?!". Light stood before the king and asked," If I can make this world enjoyable to you Shinigami, may I join you?" The king sneered," Why would I ever bestow such a position to a human?" Light smirked and said," Give me the power of a Shinigami and you'll see. I will make your world worth living in." The king said," I will make you a shinigami only if you can do what you say in one year, should you be unable to do this, I will write your name in my Death Note, killing you forever." The king put his hand over Light's head, and a light shined, blinding everything within a mile radius. Although he retained his human apperance, he became a temperory shinigami and if fullfilled his promise this would be permenent. He followed the footsteps of Ryuk and droped his death note in the human realm. This death note was found by a 17 year old boy named Rex Yakimo(who is later to be revealed as Teru Mikami's cousin). He knew about his cousin's faliure and always considered him a fool and with the Death Note at his and he decided that he would accomplish what Light and Teru could'nt. When he reaches his place, he is welcomed by Light(now as a shimigami) who greets him by stating that he was the previous owner and death at the hands of Ryuk was always a part of his plan, so that he could return to the human realm as a shinigami. Rex is not supprised by this as he knew about Light's intelligence. He realised that it was his time to prove his intelligence to this shinigami. His first step would be to find out Near's True identity and eleminate him without any help from Light Category:Fan Fiction The New Weilder Of The Death Note! Rex was familiar with all the incidents that took place when Light was the Kira. He first analysed all the strengths and weaknesses of his predecessor and decided to go after those people who were criminals but did not face punishments due to lack of evidence and various loop holes or were to powerful to go to jail. He also use to write their names with interval of months in between. He also started to change the frequency of intervals, for example sometimes there would be intervals of 1 month, 2 month or a day and so on. As he started to get the hang of the death note, he decided to return as Kira and sent audio tapes to broadcast to the public the resurrection of the Kira. New L! Kira VS. L Again! Yokou was punishing criminals while off in Tokyo a man in a mask said to his workers," You've heard of the deaths, right? And how the Queen of England died of a heart attack?" They nodded and he continued," Judging by how in one school a lot of kids died, we can infer the killer is around America or England. Should he be in England then the times of death should be the Queen first or, not at all. Who would kill their own country's leader and try to mess up detectives by slaughtering a small school. Do the killer is in America, and possibly goes to this school. I am 20% sure that they go to this school, 60% sure they hated someone or something there, and 70% sure they have a connection to Kira, or maybe Light wasn't Kira?" Yokou laughed as he walked down the street the following day. His parents didn't know about the school incedent because he had signed up for some more activities and made them drive him. The 14 year-old laughed some more at the thought of world domination. Light said," I never thought of ruling a world without justice." Yokou responded," You did it wrong. You started by doing both at the sae time. Not letting your presence known. I will rule the world and justice will come with it. I am simply killing criminals to make everyone think that I am Kira and they will fear me. Crime will once again stop just as before in one quick move. I have surpassed you, Light. But, I still need you for my last move." Light was astonished that he already planned out his final move. Yokou got to school and found it closed. Yokou smiled," Just as planned." He walked to the coffe shop and set up his laptop. He whispered to Light," I do this so I can start making a list of the criminals, I will write their names later so I won't arous as much suspicion. I don't want to be discovered just yet." He began his list while a person was crying in the seat next to him. He leaned over and asked what was wrong. She answered," My friend died." He asked," Who was it?" She answered," Tyl-" She collapsed, dead of a heart attack. Yokou pretended to be shocked and whispered to Light," She was the class president. Her power was too high for me to continue. Also, her friend was one of my enemies." Yokou looked over in a corner, there was a man with a hat shadowing his face. Yokou knew he was being watched and left. The man held up his collar to his mouth and said," I found him, I know who Kira is." Kira Makes Himself Known! L Appears! Yokou went to his house aproximately when the bus would arrive at his house. His parents are never home then so it wasn't a problem trying to fake a school bus. Yokou lay on his bed and Light asked," Unlike many Shinigami, I want to help you. Only because you prove yourself worthy and because you are my cousin. You must gather a lot of food to store it for when they decide you are Kira. You will never know it. They've already suspected you as Kira." Yokou said," I know. That's how I was going to get my name out. They are only guessing as the people who's names I've written haven't died yet. After you were caught everyone knew of the Death Note and it's powers. That makes fighting these people much more difficult. So, I decided to use it to my advantage." On the TV, a man in a mask stepped on a stage and said to a microphone," I, am L. Kira, I know who you are. You go to an American school, have killed, and went to a coffe shop today." As he kept talkeing and Light chuckled, Yokou said as he bit his lip," I didn't think they'd catch on so quickly. I guess I'm their prime suspect so far. I will continue my murders as scheduled but won't kill the people listed today, at least, not yet. I will slowly kill the people on my list to avoid suspicion. If suddenly the names I listed stop for too long without any dying, that will be more overt than me killing them all today." Light said," You are still messed up. They know who yaou are. They have your face, location, they can probably find your name!" Yokou assured," I have already set up my file. It has a false name and the real one has been burned. I made a second fake that looks more real with some real information. I will keep this one locked in my closet. This will set up severa defenses while still keeping me safe. It's a wild-goose chase that leads to a dead-end every time." Yokou laughed and shouted," I am Kira!" No one was home to hear it except Light. The God Of The New World! Kira Attacks L! Kira went to the police building. The main location for all security in this city, and the surrounding ones. Seven cities will fall into chaos if Kira were to end it. Kira walked into the building, looked at the officer's badge, and wrote his name on a peice of the Death Note in his pocket. He left and the officer didn't die. Light was confused but soon saw the police officer leave to the second floor, loading his gun. Light knew he was going to end his life where no one could hear it. He heard several gunshots and realized Yokou had written several names that he already knew. He made the one kill several people and kill himself. Kira went to the second floor the other way so that no police would cross his path. Yokou stopped and felt through the vibrations in the ground, three police officers coming his way. Yokou stayed where he was and whispered," I'm gonna kill them." The three stood and shouted," What are you doing?!" Yokou wrote one's name and began the second. One died and one shouted," KIRA!" He aimed the gun but died and the last one fired. The bullet was stopped when Yokou jumped behind Light at the last minute, stopping the bullet. Kira killed the last officer, and continued on his way. Kira was in no hurry, he simply walked slowly to the top where he knew L was. He stopped when he saw the masked man. Kira asked," So, I am versing you. This will be a fun fight, won't it L?" L answered," So, you're Kira? It will be a fun fight. Let's begin now!" The two ran at each other and knocked each other back. Kira laughed that the man he was fighting was equal in strength to a middle-schooler. L threw a punch that sent Kira away. Kira stood and laughed, saying," You can't kill me. But I've already set up how to kill you!" L stumbled and Kira punched L over the edge of the building. L landed with a splatter and blood went everywhere. Kira laughed and killed everyone else in the building using the computer at hand with everyone's names. Suddenly the screen went dark and in white letters, it spelled out," That was not L, I am, and now I know you will do anything for power. You are not the previous Kira, you are new. You are not as old as the original Kira either. You are at a huge disadvantage. Turn yourself in and you won't be killed." Yokou laughed and left the building, taking the mask of the dead, fake L. Kira Is In Charge! The Beggining Of The New World! Kira laughed as he walked home, police officers running to their headquarters. Yokou had already rigged sveral explosives in his true base of operations. He had already packed his things and grabbed them before his parents could see him. He left to begin his new life as ruler of Earth. He walked to the abandonet factory that was near the police HQ. He hacked into the files from his base and dowloaded everything. He was quick to delete the originals. After reading the names of those given and finding each one's weakness, he e-mailed all of them," I am Kira. If you've gotten this then you are currently hoping to find any leads as to who killed the false L and who took over your headqurters. Well, it was me. I have the Death Note by my side at all times and would like for you to think carefully of your next move. If you continue trying to kill me, or simply choose any option other than helping me, you die. Along with your family. But, should you join me, I can promise you riches and a spot in my army after I create and rule the new world. There have already been several people who have joined me. E-mail me your response and meet me at the abandoned factory beside your headquarters." Light laughed at how evil his cousin was and said," You should be preparing for being locked in. They will go for you with the military once they realize the police aren't able to stop you." Yokou said," I already have." Light left to see where the food could be. He gathered up all the food and water he could and left to the Shinigami world. Yokou knew that the Death Note wouldn't work while Light was away so he didn't write down any names. Light gave the food and water to the Shinigami King who planted and ate. Light left and said to Yokou," Are you sure you can win? So far this has all been luck, what will happen when you fight the real L?" Yokou simply shrugged off the question," What kind of a question is that? By that time I will have at least an entire state. In one day I have gained control over seven cities, their police force, and hve the information to start an army. The downside is, unlike you, the public will be against the idea of a new dictator of Earth." Kira's New Plan Of Attack! L's True Power! Kira laughed sadistically as L was sipping tea in his office, speaking to his trainees," You will be careful when aprehending this man. He may seem small in stature but you must use all that you have to end his life, quickly. Trap him with your numbers, use your wits to block all his plans and ideas, then, end all his moves by taking the Death Note. Once that is done, he can't do anything to you, so he is finished. Of course his next step is to maintain his small economy he rules over so far. We shall enter his main base of operations. His Shinigami tells him of the attackers so the instant we begin this plan we must finish before Kira can escape with his Shinigami's warning. He will not hesitate to lying." They moved out. Kira was in his base and had written his parent's names in the Death Note so that they would die of heart attacks after they read his note of running away. They entered the building in which Kira stayed at. They surrounded him as L walked up to him, saying," Kira, I am L, the real L. If you have the eyes, kill me. I know you don't. I have with me my trainees. You can't kill them all." Kira pulled out a gel-pen and wrote down someone's name in it, saying," I just wrote down your name in the Death Note, but, for reasons protecting your skill, I will try to refrain from telling you lackeys your name. If they truly are worthy, they can figure it out themselves." Suddenly all the lackeys areound him died, leaving 20 left, other than L. They all fired at Kira and the bullets were knocked away, Kira laughed," You didn't think I wouldn't expect this!" two more died. The others rean out except for one who fired into the air, knocking out a metal beam. It fell but Light stopped it from hitting Kira. Kira laughed again and L left the building. The lackey who followed as the building cam down said," A am the New N, remember that!" and he left too. The building came down and Kira calmly walked out and said to the tired Light," You should kill someone. You will need to survive longer, right?" Light asked," Why were you so sure I would save you? I am a Shinigami! The longer I am one, the less I will want to help you." Kira said," You aren't saving me for me, you are doing it for you. We need each other, I need you to become the Earth's dictator, you need me to stay a Shinigami. It's basic symbiosis." Yokou or Kira?! Light asked," Won't this get tougher now? They now about how I am helping you." Kira answered," Yes, but that's the fun part. Actually, they will have it harder. Now that they know they can't kill me in one move, all I really have to do is watch out a bit more and I'll never die. This power, it's fun!" The two went to Yokou's house, raided the refridgerator, and Kira said with a mouth full of food," Good thing I planned on this. I killed my family so this could be my temporary home and base." He finished his killings and food while Light gathered food and ate some apples. Kira said," Now that I took out the president there will be pandemic. Next, the vice president." He wrote it down and said," There, that should cause enough fear for now." L was sitting at his desk, saying," You left without doing your job. But, good thing, for I didn't forsee the building destruction. I'm glad you did that instead, it caused us to learn about how he doesn't die very easily. He can somehow control his Shinigami to save him. We must kill him by taking him out all at once. Even Shinigami's can become overwhelmed." Light's Transformation! Category:Fan Fiction